


How We Belong

by Lonespark_the_friendly_kraken



Series: Convergence [1]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Clothed groping, Crush at First Sight, First Kiss, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Resolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 08:00:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17638904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonespark_the_friendly_kraken/pseuds/Lonespark_the_friendly_kraken
Summary: "Are you two..." she gestured between them, "Together?"





	How We Belong

For the Convergence ritual, tradition dictated that the participants be representatives from the three roots of strength in Katolis: the mages, the warriors, and the monarchy. 

The tradition dated back at least to the era of the Blessed Three, and in times past it had often been conducted by the High Mage, the ruling King or Queen, and the General of what became the Standing Battalion. In recent years, however, practical considerations including the nature of the ritual, the ages and relationship of these leaders, and the many concerns they needed to handle, meant that younger representatives were selected. 

For the current seven-year cycle, all the participants would be taking part for their first time. Queen Octavia had sent Crown Prince Harrow. High Mage Feriketh had sent her apprentice and designated successor, Viren. General Lucria had considered sending her second-in-command, Amaya, but had been convinced to instead designate Amaya's sister, Commander Sarai.

Sarai enjoyed the journey and the opportunity, but felt a bit nervous as well as excited when she contemplated her responsibility in the coming rite. Upon arrival she was greeted by the temple attendants, who guided her to the courtyard to meet the others. 

Prince Harrow turned out to be the most breathtakingly gorgeous human being she had ever encountered. His emerald eyes danced when he smiled in greeting, and when he introduced himself and then Viren, the rich timbre of his voice made her feel warm and slightly dizzy. Viren, the mage, was also handsome and charming, always at Harrow's shoulder like a helpful shadow. 

"We got here yesterday. We came together, since we both live in the castle and I've known him since I learned to walk."

"Are you two..." she gestured between them, "Together?"

"Are we what?" Harrow asked.

What about the question was unclear?

"Is he," indicating Viren, "your lover?"

Harrow said "No, he's my best friend," at the same time Viren said, "Only in my dreams." It was almost a whisper, but clearly audible.

Well, that was... interesting. Harrow spun around to stare at Viren.

"What?!?" he exclaimed. "Viren, why didn't you say anything?"

Viren looked away. 

"Your friendship has been the most important thing in my life as long as I can remember. I couldn't risk that."

"Viren, you know me. I'm not the kind of person to stop being your friend because you asked for more than just friendship."

Sarai burst out, "How did you not know? Anyone who has spent ten minutes near the two of you probably knows! How did you not notice?"

Harrow's face fell. "I'm sorry," he said. "I love you. I've always known you loved me. I just never thought about... other ways..."

Sarai picked that moment to flee before she said something else to make them feel even worse.

Viren dropped his face into his hands for a moment, summoning the will to continue the discussion, despite the awkwardness. 

"Harrow, I'm sorry. I know you wouldn't do anything to hurt me. It just hurts when your feelings aren't returned. It's no one's fault. Saying something would have made the pain more real."

Harrow stepped in front of Viren & placed his hands on his shoulders. He said, "But it could have made this real." He wrapped his arms around Viren's neck and leaned in slowly for one gentle kiss that still managed to leave Viren gasping for breath.

They held each other tightly. The comfort of Harrow's embrace was familiar, but this time it promised so much more...

"It's hard to believe this is real," Viren whispered. "I've waited so long..."

"Sorry for being so oblivious. We'll have to make up for lost time. And thank Sarai."

"Yes, I suppose she did help..."

Harrow sat on a bench in the corner of the temple courtyard, pulling Viren down onto his lap. He murmured, "I love you so much. You're always there for me. You remind me what's important. You appreciate my effort when no one else does. You test me and challenge me and make everything I do better."

Viren leaned down and kissed him, weaving one hand into his hair. This time the contact lasted. Their lips explored each other. Harrow licked experimentally into Viren's mouth and was rewarded with an appreciative moan. He rocked his hips forward and leaned back from the bench, resting his head in the corner of the wall. Now Viren's body was resting against Harrow's chest and it was a simple matter to slide his hands up Viren's legs to his ass. One cheek fit perfectly in each hand. He ventured a gentle squeeze. That earned another moan of pleasure, and the sound sparked a flash of heat in his groin.

Viren nestled his head against the curve of Harrow's neck. He said softly, "I want to spend my whole life by your side. It's where I belong."

Harrow nodded, pulling him closer. "This is where you belong. Where we belong. How we belong. I didn't know what was missing, but now..." He sighed contentedly. "This is perfect."

Viren lifted his head for more kisses, deeper this time, driven by their urgent to need to taste more, share more...

"Oh, good!" Sarai was back. "I was almost completely sure I wouldn't have to push your faces together and tell you to kiss already, but sometimes people can be disappointing." 

She beamed at them. "Anyway, it's feast time."


End file.
